


Which All is Revealed

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Gen, we're in it for the long haul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk wants nothing more than to bring the Homs colonies closer together, a simple goal for his simple life.Signs of things going wrong start quickly, though, and he finds dreams he's had since he was young and strange pocket dimensions representing distorted emotions of those around him more tied to his future than he thought.
Relationships: Fiora & Reyn & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Fiora & Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles), Fiora & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Reyn & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Normal Days

**Author's Note:**

> New AU with all the usual bells and whistles from me: lots of short ass chapters, beta'd by my boyfriend zanthe and friend athaerys, lots of self-indulgence...
> 
> Also, it's a Persona AU, but don't expect Personas until at least ch 5! It's plotted the way it is for a reason :,)

Shulk looks over the communications set-up again and smiles to himself. This was the first time ever that the Colonies had the chance to be so interconnected… He just hopes it all works like it’s supposed to.

There’s a lot riding on this, and all of it is on his back. He was the technical genius who set up the communication lines. He was the expert at making sure they all actually connected in the right places…

And he was also the nerd that wasn’t much for talking, who was too nervous to contact strangers to make sure it all worked. Instant communication with so much distance between them all still scared Shulk a bit, and he wasn’t sure he could start with a  _ stranger. _

So he decides to wait. Fiora is busy right now, but the farmhouse she lives on should be the perfect distance… He can call her in the morning, and their first ever long-distance morning conversation can happen.

He readjusts his glasses and decides to do a  _ little  _ more work on this… It was crucial it works just right, after all! They didn’t want to lose any other colonies to the beasts and monsters that roamed the plains, after all.

The idea of another ending up like Colony 8 because they don’t get the distress signal in time… It sends a shiver down Shulk’s spine, because that would be  _ his  _ fault. Barely twenty and he’d be the reason they lost so many Homs… Not a fun thought.

So he keeps working -- promises himself that if it’s perfect he can mess around with that new-fangled computer Dickson bought him. He’s lucky to have one, and yet barely has time to poke at it… Funny how that works out, huh?

“Just a bit more,” he reminds himself, “if the Colonies are all connected, I’ll have plenty of time to have as much fun with the computer as I want.”

He can invite Fiora and Reyn to poke around it, too, he decides. They aren’t much for machinery and technology, at least not like him, but they seem to enjoy watching him. He thinks it could be a fun afternoon activity one of these days…

He’ll need to ask that nurse from Colony 6, Sharla, if she and her brother can keep an eye on Dunban, though. He knows how Fiora hates leaving him alone when he’s still recovering from… whatever it is that hurt him.

A sigh of frustration leaves Shulk. If he’d finished all of this just a bit sooner, they wouldn’t be in this position. Of Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar vanishing only for the two former to come back. Wouldn’t be at a loss for where they had gone…

He needs to work on mobile communication next, he decides. So people don’t go off the radar like that as much… Maybe with tracking, so even if they don’t have the communicative powers they can find and save the people.

No more like Mumkhar, he swears to himself. No more lives lost because he doesn’t work fast enough.

“Hey, kid.” Dickson’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. “That’s enough workin’ for today, you should get your arse to bed.”

“Dickson,” Shulk blinks out of his thoughts, “is it that late already?”

“Sure is,” Dickson nods. “Don’t want to see you staying up all night when the project is already done, anyway. C’mon, get, I’ll look it over for ya if it’ll get you to bed.”

“Okay,” he stands, “just make sure it all looks okay. If anything is wrong let me know and I can fix--”

“Shulk.” Dickson gives him a look that burns through his skull. “Bed.”

\--

Shulk is used to this dream by now. Walking through the frozen tundra, searching for two people -- people he can’t quite remember. Maybe Fiora and Reyn? Dickson and Dunban? Maybe even his parents, lost to him before he could really remember.

It doesn’t matter, though, it never matters. He wanders endlessly, towards a giant spire in the distance -- Ose Tower. He doesn’t think it’s really so big, but he’s only seen it as a child. Scattered memories of it in the distance and his parents always coming to him as he sleeps.

He trudges onward, shivering as the cold seeps into his bones. He wants to make it there, and find whoever it is he’s thinking of. He wants the dreams to end, for the cold to stop gnawing at his very soul.

He makes it to the doors of the tower, for the first time, he actually makes it. He puts his hands on the doors and pushes them open, the warmth from inside hitting him in moments. How it can be so warm in there, he doesn’t know, but he likes it.

Eyes closed, he soaks in the feeling at first. Allows himself to let a calm that these dreams never bring him wash over him. Then he opens his eyes to velvety blues and the sounds of a woman singing.

He can just make out a figure, sitting on the empty pedestal he vaguely remembers from his childhood, and his eyes snap open.

Shulk stares up at the ceiling, the dream still registering in his mind… Was that person one of the people he was searching for? If they were, where was the other? And if not… who were they? Someone to point him in the right direction.

He’s not sure about that, but he’s sure the sun is coming up. That’s his cue to check in with Fiora and see if things are working right. 

Pulling himself out of bed, he pushes the dream away. Whatever it means, he can figure it out later. There’s more important matters to attend to.

\--

Shulk sits down in front of their new phone and smiles when he sees a note from Dickson. It says that everything was working just fine, Shulk should believe in himself more. That’s just like Dickson, he thinks, as he pulls it off the receiver.

The number to the farmhouse is placed in and within seconds, a familiar voice is filtering through the line.

“Hello?”

“Fiora,” he smiles, “looks like it works.”

“Shulk!” Her excitement oozes off her words and he can imagine the joy on her face. “I knew you could do it… Never thought I’d hear your voice this early in the morning.”

“What can I say? You were the first person I thought to call.”

“Aw, I think you’re just trying to flatter me now! Though, if you want to keep flattering me…” Fiora trails off for a moment, “you and Reyn could come by for a visit! It’s been a while!”

That’s right, he and Reyn had been so caught up in other things that they’d barely visited her. Shulk’s obsession with the communications and Reyn’s focus on training… Well, together they led to two blokes who were pretty bad friends, all things considered.

“I know, I know,” he sighs, kicking himself mentally a bit, “I’ll find Reyn later and we can come over for lunch.”

“That sounds great!” Fiora sounds giddy. “Maybe there’ll be enough time that we can head to town after. I have a little shopping I need to do, and Reyn’s arms could help me carry it all.”

Shulk laughs, “Don’t let Reyn hear you say that.”

“We both know that if I stroke his ego enough he’ll agree… I should get going, though. In the middle of making breakfast.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.” He nods as if she could even see him. “See you in a while.”

“See you! And oh,” a pause, “don’t forget to eat breakfast, okay?”

“You got it.”


	2. Lunch with Fiora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk worries and the boys go to Fiora's for lunch.

Shulk walks out his door with a good three or four hours before lunch time to go, probably for the best knowing how he gets side-tracked. In a buggy he could get to the farmhouse in a half-hour easily, so the more time before getting there, the better.

He looks out across the Colony and smiles, for once, he’s looking up about the future, even if just a little bit. The communications are in place, and once people get used to it? Well, he can only imagine how handy that’ll be!

A day of break before he moves onto his next project… He figures he can allow himself as much.

Reyn’s walking down the street, and Shulk is quick to run towards him, a smile on his face. He puffs out his chest, as proud as can be. When he gets close enough to see the bags under Reyn’s eyes, though, he falters a bit.

“Reyn,” he’s quick to approach, “do you sleep alright?”

“Shulk! I… I slept alright.” Reyn refuses to look him in the eye as he speaks. “Squaretache was goin’ extra hard with punishments yesterday, is all.”

“Really? Ouch,” he flinches at the thought. “What did he have you all doing?”

“Lotsa laps around the Colony, extra training drills,” Reyn pauses, “a few extra slaps across the head. Nothin’ too extreme.”

Shulk frowns, even if it wasn’t extreme for Vangarre, it was a bit much. “Want me to talk to him? Or maybe send Dickson to?”

“Nah, he’d prolly use that as an excuse to hit the two of ya, too.” Reyn shakes his head, stretching out. “Squaretache is just upset ‘cause the hunting party got delayed. Once they get back to town, things’ll go right back to normal. Don’t worry too much about it!”

“If you say so,” Shulk says lamely, “I’ll try not to worry, then.”

Reyn grins. “Good, you worry too much as is.”

Shulk worries anyway, just quietly. Reyn drags them to a buggy and lets Shulk try and get comfy in the passenger seat. He plays with his glasses, taking them off and frowning and overthinking it all. Vangarre may be on edge because of the hunting party but is that enough to be so upset? Is there more behind it?

He chews on the back of his glasses, watching the blurry scenery pass by. He wants to ask Reyn more, but he knows better -- Reyn will just brush him off, remind him not to worry. That’s always been a thing that bothers him about Reyn, the way he brushes things off and never worries. But he guesses his own worry probably bothers Reyn, too.

Well, for now he decides to just sit back and calm down. Fiora doesn’t need to notice how worried he is over what Reyn says is nothing. He can just think on it more, later.

\--

Shulk and Reyn sit at the table with a smile, sweat dripping off Reyn’s forehead. Being early meant helping out at the farm, and Reyn? Well, Reyn was good at that. Shulk wonders how he can do so much in so little time… He gets winded just plowing one field.

Juju is there, too, the brother of Sharla -- a nurse from Colony 6. From what Fiora has said, he’s often here, helping out and getting a nice home cooked meal in exchange. Fiora’s used to even cooking extra from him to take home to his sister.

“You know, Juju,” Dunban settles into his own seat as Fiora brings out the food, “you should bring your sister one of these days. I would love to chat with her over a nice, home cooked meal.”

“Sharla’s usually pretty busy, but I can see if she can make it once things settle down,” Juju nods as a plate is set in front of him. “The last hunting party got really roughed up, so there’s a lot for her to do.”

Dunban nods, understanding. “Well, I hope she’s not too overwhelmed. Even one patient can be hard these days.”

“Sharla can handle it!” Juju puffs out his chest, proud as can be of his sister. “Besides, when it’s Gadolt…”

He trails off, and it’s clear that conversation is over. Instead, Shulk focuses on his meal, shovelling it into his mouth. It tastes… good, at least as good as anything can. His taste buds have never been so strong, but he knows Fiora cooks amazing food.

“Thanks for the grub, Fiora!” Reyn grins. “No one makes curry as good as you.”

Shulk nods in agreement. “It’s wonderful, Fiora!”

“You guys are always saying that” Fiora sticks out her tongue, but a hint of a smile plays on her face. “I missed hearing it.”

“Always happy to eat what you cook,” Reyn grins, “make more for me in the future, okay?”

“You want me to keep cooking, you either keep working or marry me,” Fiora deadpans. “And you aren’t my type.”

“Oh come on,” Reyn stabs the air with his fork, “I could be your type.”

“If you could, I would never tell you. It’s more fun to get some work out of you~”

Shulk laughs, shaking his head. “You two… Reyn, you do realize marrying Fiora would mean tending to the farm, anyway, right?”

Reyn blinks a few times, coming to realize Shulk is totally correct. “Aw man, Fiora you’re just tryin’ to trick me into work either way!”

“Aw,” Fiora giggles, “you caught on!”

\--

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Fiora asks Dunban this for the third time as Shulk settles into his seat in the buggy. “Dinner’s in the fridge, you just need to warm it up, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, go and have some fun,” Dunban chuckles from the doorway, “you have some shopping you want to do, don’t you? Go get that done!”

“Alright, alright… Just make sure not to use your right arm! Doctor’s orders are--”

“To let it rest, I know.” Dunban ruffles Fiora’s hair with his left hand. “Go on, now! You don’t need to babysit your big brother.”

“Fine, fine,” she looks back at him, “but I’ll call and check in later, okay?”

Dunban shakes his head, a smile on his face. “If that's what it takes to make you trust me.”

Fiora nods and finally jumps into the back of the buggy. Reyn starts it up and it’s back towards Colony 9, Fiora leaning over Shulk’s seat. This is nice, he decides. A break from all the worry and work… Just time with his two closest friends.

Dickson would probably say he needs this more often, Shulk would probably agree. But he guesses now isn’t the time to think about what Dickson would say -- it’s time to focus on the good time they’re going to have.

After all, it’s not like he’s the one who has to carry any of the bags.


	3. Something Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Fiora and Shulk realize something is very wrong.

Shulk laughs a bit, seeing the way Reyn struggles under the bags full of items. Who’d have known medical supplies could weigh so much? Well, he guesses they weigh a lot, at least, he’s never had to carry all that, but if it’s anything like scrap? Just the idea of carrying it around makes him tired.

Fiora smiles back at the two. “Shulk, you ready to carry some stuff too? I think Reyn’s poor arms are about to break off!”

“Who me? Uh well,” he looks away, “I guess I can try? But I’m not sure I can really do it--”

“She was just teasin’ ya!” Reyn snorts loudly. “She ain’t about to make you do any heavy liftin’!”

“You don’t know that!” Fiora shoots back, “I could have him carry a box or two, at the very least.”

“But you wouldn’t, that’s the point!”

The two start ribbing one another and Shulk smiles a bit. Always nice to see the two of them act like this -- reminds him of when they were children and he was too nervous to say even one word, let alone a sentence. Fiora and Reyn… always so good at carrying conversations while Shulk listens.

Things don’t stay nice, though. It goes downhill as soon as Shulk notices Vangarre storming towards them, anger radiating off of his body. This isn’t normal, even Shulk can tell that, despite his usual issues. This is extreme, suffocating… And it’s directed right at Reyn.

“You!” He marches over and grabs Reyn by the arm, sending items tumbling from the bags. “What do you think you’re doing, playing house with your little friends?! You should be training!”

Reyn pulls his arm free and starts collecting the fallen items. “It’s my day off! Not like I’m supposed to work myself to the bone every day!”

“There’s no time for breaks! If that hunting party doesn’t make it back soon, we’ll need to form a new one,” Vangarre snaps, “I’m not risking your life because you don’t want to focus on your training!”

“I ain’t gonna be risking my life by takin’ a day off!” Reyn replies, “you’re the one always sayin’ I should take it easy sometimes! What happened to that?”

“There isn’t time to take it easy right now!”

“Oh come on, Vangarre, let off him!” Fiora speaks up, likely knowing her influence over the man, “Reyn is helping make sure Dunban recovers. Isn’t that a good skill for a soldier to have?”

Vangarre doesn’t cool off as he usually does when Fiora speaks up. He just huffs and turns away, mumbling out something about kids these days not knowing their place. Shulk watches as he storms off and then joins Reyn on the ground, picking up the spilled items.

“What’s gotten into him?” Fiora asks, also joining in gathering the items. “Usually he at least simmers down a bit when I talk to him…”

“He’s just a little stressed, nothin’ to worry over,” Reyn lamely offers, “just focus on yourself, alright?”

“No way am I buying that!” Fiora shakes her head, “Reyn, tell me what’s  _ really _ going on! A little stress isn’t enough to make him act like that.”

Reyn frowns, looking away. “It’s nothin’!”

“Reyn.” Fiora stands up, hands on her hips, “tell me what’s going on.  _ Please _ .”

Reyn sighs, “...He’s just been weird recently. Real angry, real violent. He wasn’t like this before, but now he’s all… I dunno. Everything just keeps makin’ it worse.”

Fiora frowns and looks at Shulk, who matches her frown. Looks like both of them are now on the worry boat when it comes to how Vangarre is acting. The problem, however, is not knowing what to do about it. Everything is making it worse, right? What could they change?

“Maybe I should talk to Dickson,” Shulk offers once again. “If anyone can talk some sense into Vangarre, it’ll be him.”

“I can see if Dunban is up for a trip to town to help, too,” Fiora adds, “the two of them… They’re  _ heroes _ ! The only guys to ever really awaken to their Personas. If anyone can get through to him, it’s them.”

“No! I think that’ll just make it worse,” Reyn frowns, “even the toughest vets can’t get through to ‘im right now. Better just let it be, let him get through it on his own.”

Fiora frowns. “I don’t like the sound of that, Reyn.”

“I don’t either, but…” Shulk knows better than to push this, Reyn won’t listen. “Just hang in there for now, alright? It’ll blow over or we’ll think of something to make it stop.”

Reyn nods, “that was my plan from the start, y’know?”

“You two…” Fiora sighs, shaking her head, “if you’re sure that’s for the best, I guess I won’t argue. The offer to bring Dunban in still stands, though!”

“I know.” Reyn grins and stands himself. “We know you can’t keep from buttin’ in on things like this!”

Fiora sticks her tongue out at him. “This is the last time I help you, then! At least Shulk actually appreciates it!”

“Hey! I do too! I was just messin’ with ya!”

“Uh-huh,” she gives him a  _ look _ , “whatever you say, Reyn.”

“Come on!”

Shulk laughs, listening to the two of them. He’s glad the Vangarre run-in didn’t ruin the mood for the entire day… These moments with all three of them are rare -- rare enough that it’d be a shame for even one of them to end badly.

His laugh catches their attention and he sees the grins on their face. Uh-oh, now their attention is on him. That can only mean one of two things: he’s about to be teased to kingdom come or they’re about to ask for his opinion on this all. Neither are very pleasant, if you ask him.

“Look at you, laughin’ when you could help out your good pal Reyn!” Reyn moves over to him and somehow wraps an arm around his neck despite all the bags. “C’mon! Tell Fiora I deserve her help, still!”

“Shulk is smarter than that,” Fiora starts, “he knows when you mess up. Besides, you’re big and tough… You don’t need protecting like he does.”

“Just ‘cause Shulk’s Persona ain't as active as anyone else’s doesn’t mean he needs more protectin’ than me!” Reyn sticks his tongue out at her, “besides, his smarts make up for it. I don’t have nearly as much as he does.”

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Reyn!” Fiora rolls her eyes, “...debatably, at least.

“Hey…!”


	4. Rising Tensions

Shulk is dreaming of the center of Ose Tower again, but this time, he can really see it all. It is all draped in blue colors, and the singing from the last dream is still there. In a weird way, it’s calming, though he does not know who the singer could be.

He finally sees that figure, too. It’s a man, his eyes golden and hair silver, sitting upon the pedestal in the middle of the room. Shulk thinks for a moment that it must be uncomfortable, but then again, the man seems fine.

He is dressed in the same velvety blues of the room save the golden accents around his neck and arms, and for a minute Shulk wonders if he is some sort of angel. He has the smile of one, that much is certain.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,” he speaks and his voice is just as angelic, “I am Alvis. My master is currently out, but I will be happy to assist you.”

Shulk furrows his brow. “Velvet room?”

“It is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” He crosses his legs with a smile. “Most only come here when they have a contract, and soon you will join those ranks… But you made it early!”

“Contract… early…” Shulk shakes his head, “none of that makes any sense!”

“It does not, but it will in due time. For now, all you need to know is you being early is a good sign.” He grins, “You may be one of the most powerful guests yet.”

He looks so excited, but his voice stays level. Shulk wonders which is practiced -- the expression or the tone. He decides he would rather not know which it is. It’s better not to know, as far as he can tell.

“I…”

“You need not say anything, Shulk.”

Shulk looks back at him, eyes wide. “How did you know my name?”

Alvis smiles, “I know the names of all who visit here.”

Shulk is still wary, but he’s not sure what else to say. He has no reason to think this dream man wouldn’t know his name -- it’s his dream! Why wouldn’t he? He decides he should focus on other things.

“What do you mean by powerful guest?”

Alvis tilts his head to mimic the way Shulk does. “You do not know how Personas work?”

“Of course I know how they work,” he pouts, “Personas are a power everyone has! But the low Ether makes actually fully awakening them nearly impossible -- that’s why the likes of Dickson are so amazing!”

“Would you believe me if I said your potential is greater than even them?” Alvis asks, a smile on his face.

“I…” Shulk looks away, “don’t know.”

“That is fine,” Alvis nods, “you have time to come to accept just what you are; what you will do.”

Shulk opens his mouth, wanting to ask just what he means by what Shulk is, but no words come out. He closes his eyes, tries to force anything out, but only managing a strangled yell. When he opens his eyes, he’s back in his bed.

\--

“Shulk!” Fiora’s throwing the door open before he can even react. “This is bad!”

“Fiora, did something happen?” He frowns, making his way across the room, knees screaming in protest -- he knew he’d forgotten something, his braces.

“It’s Vangarre and Reyn. I tried to make them stop but…” she hugs herself, “Shulk, they’re really going at it. I’m afraid someone is going to get hurt!”

Shulk frowns, that’s no good. He knows Dickson is out -- visiting with Dunban, if Shulk remembers correctly… Without Dickson or Dunban, who can step in? He tries to think of someone who may be able to do anything… No one comes to mind.

The only choice is himself, he guesses. Fiora’s already tried, and that clearly didn’t go well… Doesn’t bode well for his chances, but whatever. He has to at least try, he doesn’t want Reyn getting hurt  _ or  _ hurting someone.

“Come on.” He grabs her by the hand, “let’s go.”

He starts out the door, ignoring the ache even as Fiora mentions the lack of braces. Now isn’t the time for that. They can settle things with Reyn, and then he can come back and put them on. He’s sure Sharla will yell at him next time he’s in Colony 6 for a check up, but… That’s fine.

If it means stopping this, anything is fine, really. He’s done worse things to his body, anyway.

They’re at the military district in the blink of an eye, and he can already hear the yelling. This is bad -- Reyn never sounds this angry. Not even when he or Fiora pull a nasty prank… Whatever they’re getting into an argument about, it’s bad.

“Bringing a girl here!” Vangarre’s words finally make sense as the two close in. “You think you have time for hanky panky!?”

“What are you tryin’ to imply, huh?! Fiora just needed a place to stay!” Reyn shakes his head, “no way would I do somethin’ like that when I have trainin’ the next day! Not with Fiora, to boot!”

“You can’t fool me,” Vangarre pokes his chest, “always goofing off! I should have you kicked off the force. I ain’t about to have your life on my back because you can’t act properly!”

“You’re crazy!” Reyn looks about ready to punch the colonel in the face. “Why, I oughtta…!”

Before Shulk can do much, Fiora is running and grabbing him by the arm, pulling him back. He watches as Fiora whispers things at their friend, likely not helping Vangarre’s inane insults and accusations… But better this than Reyn actually punching him.

He joins Fiora and takes his other arm, leading him away. Reyn is still fuming when they leave the district, and Shulk thinks they’ll need to drag him to the entrance at this rate… But then he notices something.

Out of the corner of his eye, there is a ripple where things should be solid. For a minute, he thinks he’s imagining things… but then he reaches out and touches it. He can feel it -- whatever it is, it’s really there.

“Shulk…” Fiora speaks again, “what are you doing?”

He feels like he’s possessed for a moment, and Fiora’s words barely register. He tries to mumble a reply, but only noises escape. His hand makes contact with it again, and this time, it goes through it.

His hand is in whatever this distortion is, and his friends are yelling. He doesn’t stop, and he pushes further, still holding to Reyn.

He stumbles, and he’s not in Colony 9 anymore.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another dimension, Shulk awakens to a dormant power.

It takes a minute for things to register for Shulk, but when it does, two words come to mind. Boot Camp.

This is like a boot camp, the ones Reyn used to say he would go off to for a couple of weeks at a time. But something seems off from that, strange… It’s as if it was distorted, made to be as terrifying as possible.

Shulk stares blankly at it all, not really understanding what he’s seeing, when he hears Reyn.

“W-what is this?!”

“Shulk! What did you do?” He turns to see Fiora clinging to Reyn’s arm.

“I don’t know,” he frowns, “I reached out when I saw something and then I…”

He shrugs, pathetically cutting himself off as he looks around again. He sees soldiers, faceless, running laps and doing press ups. They’re yelling out in agony, begging for a break… but Shulk feels like a break isn’t about to come.

“Should we… look around?” Fiora asks, rubbing her arm, “or…?”

“Might as well, dunno how to get out,” Reyn wraps an arm around Shulk’s shoulders, “come on, let’s get to it!”

Shulk nods, still really not sure what he’s feeling, if anything. It’s weird, he almost feels like he’s just watching this all play out, not actually being part of it. He’s used to this coming and going, but why now of all times? Was it his way of staying calm…?

Maybe now isn’t the time to be thinking about that, he decides. He needs to keep focused on this place -- figure out how to get out of here. He was the one to bring them, after all… If he doesn’t do his part to get out, who will?

So he tries to focus, frowning deeply as they pass by these soldiers. None of them look like the actual soldiers, so much as… the way Vangarre would see them. Does that mean something? Is he even sure?

Something pulses through Shulk as the continue on, and he tries to ignore it -- it must just be his knees. He’s not supposed to walk around without support for so long, after all.

They find an entrance, probably to the barracks, and Shulk gestures for them to follow. They may as well go in, and see if this feeling about Vangarre is even a little on the money (Shulk hopes not, but the feeling nags at him, anyway).

It’s empty, just the three of them standing about and looking around. Nothing looks personalized like Reyn’s flat in the barracks -- instead it’s just one big room, beds lined up. It looks so… lifeless (Shulk shivers at the word).

“I don’t like this,” Fiora frowns, “should we really be here? Maybe we should go back to the entrance. It’s how we got in, right? It might be how we get out…”

Reyn hums, hands on his hips. “Fiora’s got a point… What d’you think, Shulk?”

Shulk hears him, but no reply leaves his lips. He’s staring at the walls, feeling like he’s not really there again. What can he say? He doesn’t have a thought on it. This all makes him feel so foggy, so out of it…

“Shulk?” Fiora steps up next to him. “Are you alright?”

One word stumbles out of his mouth. “Palace…”

“Huh?” Reyn stands on his other side, “Shulk, what’re you sayin’?”

He continues to stare until Reyn shakes his shoulder. Blinking back to reality, Shulk looks at both his friends. Whatever that was… he’s not a fan of it. Hopefully it won’t happen again before they get out of here.

“Y-Yeah, Fiora is right. We should head back to the front.” He nods, “let’s go.”

When he turns to the door, he realizes it won’t be as simple as walking out. There are soldiers standing there, but unlike the ones from before, they’re bigger. Distorted.

“Colonel doesn’t allow for rests!” One of the soldiers booms out, voice echo-y. “You know the punishment for that!”

“Do we?” Fiora asks, “I don’t think we’ve… been in this position before--”

“Talking back, another punishment for you!” The second soldier barks, “two infractions means death!”

“Kill her in front of the other two, give ‘em plenty to think about in the hole!” The first replies.

They move forward then, and Shulk feels frozen. All he can do is watch as Reyn is tackled when he rushes towards Fiora; watch as Fiora is grabbed by the hair and dragged to the front of the room. A sword is placed against the side of her neck and she yells out in pain as it starts to be pressed against it.

No, no. This can’t be happening… Shulk needs to do something… But his legs won’t move, his knees are giving out. He’s put too much stress on them… He can feel himself hitting the ground before he registers it.

“No…!” That’s all he manages to yell out, “leave her alone!”

“Talking back, too, despite knowing what it’ll get you?!” The solider pulls the sword from Fiora’s neck and points it at Shulk. “What? You want to be the first up on the chopping block?”

“I… I won’t let you.” The pulsing is back. “I won’t…!”

_ It seems the time has come. You’re finally realizing you can’t simply fade into the background, anymore! Not when greatness awaits you. _

Shulk gasps as the pulsing increases and a voice that sounds similar to his own rushes through him. He feels strange, sick and powerful all at the same time… It scares him and excites him all at once when the voice speaks again.

_ You and I… We will make a beautiful new world together. Take my hand, call my name and unleash thy power! _

“Yes…” Shulk swallows, “I will.”

_ I am thou, thou art I… From the sea of thy soul I cometh…! _

Something is on his head, something that was not there before. If he was in a better position, he would wonder where his glasses had gone, but now wasn’t the time. He needs the power, needs to protect Fiora.

A new world where they’re all safe and everything is beautiful… The thought pulses through his head as he grasps the mask covering the top of his head. He needs to rip it off, something tells him. It needs to be removed, it needs to be  _ gone. _

He tugs, as hard as he can, and it comes off. It comes off and he is engulfed in a golden flame. He hears Fiora and Reyn gasping, but that matters not. Right now, all that matters is the feeling left when the flames putter out.

There’s a pulse of power, and Shulk realizes it’s his persona -- fully given form. It’s giant, skin purple and hair stark white. Tattoos cover its body and a blindfold covers its eyes, blind to all but the world Shulk finds himself seeking. It holds a red sword, almost seeming as if it was made of crystals, like the ether around them. From the sword came a blue light, shining brilliantly against the dim room they stand in.

He turns to the soldiers, anger simmering in his chest as he yells out. “Cut down my enemies… Aether!”


End file.
